This invention relates to compositions containing erythorbyl or ascorbyl laurate or erythorbyl caprate which inhibit N-nitrosamine formation or oxidation and to methods of achieving inhibition in such compositions.
Nitrites are used as preservatives and curatives in food but this use has recently been found to cause N-nitrosamine formation. It is thought that these potent compounds are produced during cooking and are derived from the amines and amine precursors such as amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids, phospholipids and quaternary ammonium compounds present in the food. However, elimination of the causative agent, nitrite, from the food seems to be unwarranted because it prolongs shelf life, prevents spoilage and produces a desirable red color and cured flavor.
Nitrosamine formation also takes place in dermal cremes that contain such ingredients as triethylamine, triethanolamine, glycerolamine, amino acids, proteins and other amine derivatives (T. Y. Fan, et. al., Food and Cosmet Tox., 15, 423 (1977). The process of formation of the N-nitrosamines in this instance is not known. Obvious agents such as nitrite are not present. Nevertheless, potential exposure to N-nitrosamines exists.
Compounds such as ascorbic and erythorbic acid, phenolic derivatives such as BHA, BHT, TBHQ and alkyl gallates, tocopherols, gum guaiac and nordihydroguaiaretic acid have been studied as inhibitors of harmful or objectionable degradation arising from N-nitrosamine formation. In addition, their use also provides the advantage of their well-known capacity to inhibit oxidation. (W. Fiddler, et. al., Food Chem., 26, 653 (1978); D. Mottram, et. al., J. Sci. Fd. Agric., 28, 352 (1977); J. W. Pensabene, et. al., J. Food Sci., 41, 199 (1976); N. Sen, et. al., J. Ag. Food Chem., 24, 397 (1976); N. Sen et. al., Food Cosmet. Toxicol., 14, 167 (1976); J. Pensabene, et. al., J. Food Sci., 43, 801 (1978); C. L. Walters, et. al., Z. Lebensm. Unters Forsch, 162, 377 (1976); U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,986; U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,897; U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,383; U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,816; U.S. Ser. No. 861,506). However, nitrite preserved food, such as bacon and salami, emulsified preparations such as dermal cremes, soap and shampoo, food preparations such as mayonnaise and salad dressing, and breakfast cereal are two phase systems having sensitive ingredients in both phases and most of the compounds studied are only soluble in one phase. Consequently, they do not produce the desired inhibition.
It now has been surprisingly discovered that the two phase compositions of the invention which contain erythorbyl or ascorbyl laurate or erythorbyl caprate show substantial inhibition of N-nitrosamine formation or oxidation.